Battery tests for high-power, rechargeable batteries are inherently complicated. In many situations, especially where the batteries are used to power heavy-duty motors, it is often not sufficient to determine whether a battery is fully charged, because the battery may exhibit correct voltage at the terminals or even deliver its rated load for a short time, and yet fail to power the motor over a longer period. The problem of correctly evaluating battery capability is particularly relevant for batteries powering motor-operated power distribution switches. Power distribution switches are often located in remote areas and are difficult to service. Therefore, it is important to prevent battery failures before they cause full-blown power switch failures. However, because motor batteries powering the switches remain idle for long periods of time and have to operate during extreme temperatures, the traditional load tests for these batteries may produce inaccurate results. As a result, the motor battery may pass the traditional load test, yet fail to supply enough energy to open or close a power distribution switch during actual operation.